Insertwonderfullywittytitlehere
by platowasabore
Summary: Nita attracts attention of the romantic variety from the new boy in class. How does Kit handle this recent development. It's my first fic, be gentle. Will eventually be Nita/Kit. All fluff no action. Complete
1. Chapter 1: James Thomson

"Class, I'd like you to meat James Thomson. He'll be joining us for the reminder of the school year."

Thirty two heads swiveled around to meet the gaze of the newest student in Mrs. Stuarts biology class. James Thomson was a handsome boy of about seventeen, considering that this was a sophomore class this was a pretty sure sign that he had failed his first time around, and more than one set of female eyes roamed over him suggestively. I, however, didn't bother and opted instead to continue reading.

The main character was just getting into an action scene when the scraping of the chair next to me being pulled out interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to find the new gut steeling into place beside me.

"Is that okay with you, Nita?" I looked up to find Mrs. Stuart gazing at me expectantly. I had obviously missed something (an event that happens all to frequently if you ask me) but I wasn't about to let anyone else know that so I chose, instead, to get myself further into the situation. 

"Sure" seemed like a safe answer to me at the time. I should really be used to being wrong by now. 

"Great," Mrs. Stuart said looking pleased, "James will be Nita's new lab partner. James, if you have any questions about classroom procedures or class work ask Nita, she's my very best student." She added beaming at a rapidly reddening Nita.

I had always hated praise from teachers. Somehow my fellow classmates managed to turn it into even more ammo against me (as if they needed any more). Right now for instance there was more than one envious gaze aimed in my direction from various female members of the class. Although I'm thinking that might have less to do with my newfound status as star pupil and more to do with my newfound status as James's lab partner. 

This was not a recent development that I was relishing however. I took a moment out of my busy schedule of reading and waiting for Mrs. Stuart to begin teaching to study my new lab partner. His jeans were faded and tight in all the right (or wrong depending how you wanted to look at it) places and he had shed his leather motorcycle jacket to reveal a short sleeved black fitted t-shirt. His arm muscles were clearly outlined by the sleeves of his shirt and I could make out an outline of black peeking out from the right sleeve that might very well be a tattoo. 

All in all he looked like the type of slacker who would be doing nothing positive for my grade. He didn't even have a backpack or any school supplies with him. 

"okay take out a sheet of paper and copy these notes," Mrs. Stuart called from the front of the class "you'll be needing them for Mondays lab."

I dog eared the page in my book and got my overstuffed binder out of my overstuffed backpack along with a pen and started to jot down the notes on the overhead all the while watching the boy next to me. He was staring absently out the window overlooking the courtyard and had made no move to take down notes of any kind.

Fine, if that's how he wants to live it certainly makes no difference to me but he can do it on his own time. My grade on the other hand won't be suffering due to the slacker sitting next to me. 

I tore two clean sheets of paper out of my binder and got a spare pen out of my bag. I slide the paper over to James and set the pen down over them with slightly more force than necessary so it came down with an audible click. He looked over at me, down at the paper and back to me again and arched one dark brown eyebrow. 

I ignored him and pointedly continued to jot the notes down off the overhead while stealing glances at James out of the corner of my eye every few sentences. James, however, was none so subtle and was staring openly at me and making no move to appear as if he wasn't. I tried to look as if I didn't notice/ care that he had his baby blues trained on me. After a few minutes of clinging desperately to this tactic I gave up and looked over at him again.

"What." I snapped as quietly as possible, which apparently wasn't very quiet at all considering the few curious glances we received from our neighbors. "What" I repeated more quietly this time.

"What's with the paper?" he asked looking amused. For some reason this annoyed me.

"It's for taking notes since you obviously came unprepared." I told him. This only served to make him look only more amused still which of course served to make me more annoyed still. 

" I don't take notes." he said and leaned back in his seat and took up the pastime of looking out his window again. 

I looked down at the paper and pen he had slid back in front of me and back at him again. He apparently thought this conversation was over. Well, he obviously doesn't know me very well at all.

"You do when you're my lab partner." I said and slid the paper back in front of him. 

He looked at me for a long time then. So long that I could feel a blush working it's way up my neck. Then he took the pen I had provided him with and started to write on the paper. When he was done he slid back up and once again slid the paper back over to me (all this paper sliding was getting on my nerves) and what he had written down on that paper had absolutely nothing to do with Mondays lab. 


	2. Chapter 2: Notes in biology class

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to be I am not now and never will be Diane Duane. The young Wizard series all belong to her and I have no legal rights over her stories or characters. I don't intend to make a profit from the following story.

A/N Sorry about the format of the last chapter, this is my first story and I'm still not really sure how to work the site. 

Chapter 2

_What are you doing after this?_

My head snapped back up to meet his gaze only to find him watching me amusedly. This pretty much confirmed my suspicion that he was trying to have a little fun with me. The very idea that he might be asking in earnest never so much as crossed my mind. Why would it? The gazes of the best looking girls in the class (including Joanne Virella, who had graduated from kicking my ass to kissing the ass of every half way decent looking guy in class, and her latest lapdog Tasha Wood) still rested on him in between note slides.

Joking or not judging by the way he was still watching me intensely it would seem as if a reply of some sort is expected. I slid the paper further in front of me and bent my head to reply just as Joanne licked her lips and slid her skirt up higher on her thigh (subtle, Joanne, very subtle).

_Going home. It's Friday you loser. P.S: this doesn't look like notes. _

He seemed to like that judging by the snort he gave at the end of it. He grabbed the pen again and started writing again. Just a wild guess that it's not biology notes. When he slid the paper back over to me I was a little bit afraid to look. Are we even allowed to be passing notes? I haven't even heard of anybody trying it since elementary school. I wanted to ignore him and continue on with my notes but his looping slanting hand writing called out to me.

_Cute. Why don't you come on a little ride with me after this? We'll see if we can loosen you up a little._

_P.S: I believe I've already told you I don't take notes_

I had to fight against letting my jaw drop after the "loosen you up a little" comment. Something told me that he would enjoy getting a rise out of me, a satisfaction I'm not about to provide him with. Besides I'm perfectly loose and I don't know where he gets off trying to tall me that I'm not. If I was any looser I'd come undone.

Judging by the smirk that had just passed James features the way I snatched up the pen to reply was more telling then I had intended for it to be. Darn it. I resisted the urge to tell him where he could shove his ride.

_As hard as you may find it to believe I don't harbor any particular desire to ride with you anywhere. Why don't you ask Joanne? She looks like she might take you up on that ride and so much more._

_P.S: I believe I told you that you do when you're my lab partner._

Well there. Take that James.

He seemed to eat that up if his grin and hasty reply are any indicators. He pushed the paper back over to me just as I was checking to make sure Mrs. Stuart wasn't watching. She wasn't. Joanne, however, was and she looked like she might be considering reverting back to her old ways of kicking my ass. I'm ashamed to say that the envious look she was shooting James and I was more than a little satisfying. Now that she can't beat me up any more she's gotten kind of fun to tease. Sometimes Kit and I will accidentally on purpose let her overhear our conversations about her latest crush liking another guy just to see how she'll react.

_Liar. What could one little ride hurt? I'll take you straight home and everything. You won't even miss a second of your weekend studying. I'll keep my hands to myself. Promise. _

_P.S: Tell you what. If you agree to go out with me I'll take all the notes that you want. _

_P.P.S: Who the hell is Joanne?_

A part of me was angry that he guessed correctly about my weekend studying. I like to start first thing after school on Friday so I won't have to do it over the weekend. Which doesn't make me boring or predictable, just smart. I'm trying to convince myself of that anyway.

Another part of me (the rebellious and stupid part) was slightly tempted to take him up on his offer and was kind of hoping that he wouldn't keep his hands to himself. I quickly squashed that part of me however. Girls like me don't go out with guys like him.

I reached to grab the pen out of his hand when he jerked his arm back. I scowled up at him (and I do mean up, this guys got to be at least six feet and I'm only 5'7) and James grinned and handed over the pen.

_Tempting but something tells me it could hurt plenty and the answers still no. _

_P.S: As much as I would love for you to take notes I don't want it that bad._

_P.P.S: Joanne is the blonde that's been leering at you for the past twenty minutes. _

I watched James carefully out of the corner of my eye while keeping up the pretense of taking notes. Upon reading the first part of the note he snorted again and looked up and around the classroom when he was done. Looking for Joanne no doubt.

He didn't have to look for very long on account of Joanne trying to make eye contact with him for the past twenty minutes. I got to hand it to her, she doesn't give up easily. When he found her leering suggestively at him from across the room he seemed more frightened then turned on. I don't know if Joanne is aware of this but her come hither look is a little bit scary.

James leaned over the paper once again to write his reply leaving Joanne looking a little put out and me looking a little amused at the sight.

_Are you this cold towards every guy who asks you out or am I some kind of exception.? Besides, when was the last time you got to ride a motorcycle home? _

_P.S: That's okay, I probably wouldn't of taken the notes anyway. It was worth a shot._

_P.P.S: I prefer brunettes. _

I reframed from reaching up to finger my own long brunette hair and thought about what to write next. I was saved from having to make a decision however because just as I was about to reply the paper was snatched out from under me by a hand that came from behind me. I jerked around to find myself face to face with a slightly disgruntled looking Mrs. Stuart.

"As important as I'm sure your and Mr. Thomson's conversations are the rest of the class is taking notes." By this time the whole class had twisted in their seats to get a better look at us and I could feel my face gradually heating up. I couldn't help but notice that James, on the other hand didn't look at all sheepish about being caught. "I'm sure, though, that the rest of the class won't mind taking a moment out of taking notes to hear yours."

No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no. Luckily just as Mrs. Stuart was about to recite our note to the whole class the bell rang long and loud breaking the moment and sending my fellow classmates scrambling out of their seats and fighting their way out the door jam.

"Don't forget your supplies for Mondays lab," Mrs. Stuart called out to their retreating backs. " You two, however, won't be likely to forget anything because you'll be here tomorrow in Saturday detention helping me set up. I'll see you tomorrow at seven, don't be late."

And with that she turned and headed back to her desk. I turned and scowled at a grinning James before gathering my things and heading for the door with James trailing behind me. This is so not how I was hoping to spend my Saturday.

A/N; Kit will show up in the next chapter, I promise. But for now you can just scroll down and click the little bluish button and review. Pretty pretty please? I'll be your best friend forever I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Young Wizards series are the property of Diane Duane and her publishers at Harcourt publishing. I don't intend to make a profit on the following story and am not knowingly embarking in any copyright infringement.

A/N: Please, please, please review. I am not above begging.

Answer to reviewer: Hilexis - There probably won't be any action or wizardry in this story. I hope you continue to read any way.

Chapter 3

I stormed out of Mrs. Stuarts biology classroom to find Kit leaning against a row of lockers waiting for me with his nose stuck in his wizards manual. He smiled when he saw me and straightened up when he saw James following me at a fast trot. He shot me a questioning look but didn't push it any further when he saw my scowl. I rolled my eyes at him and walked past him to my locker. I was undoing the lock when Kit settled in on the left of me and James on my right. Well, isn't this cozy.

"This is all your fault you know." James said conversationally from the locker he was leaning casually on with his arms crossed on front of him.

"How exactly is this my fault? If you would have just taken the damn notes when I told you to neither of us would be in this mess." I responded as I whirled around to face him. Then as an after thought I added, "Well, I shouldn't say neither of us. You probably still would have found a way to get Saturday detention."

I ignored poor Kit's confused look darting between James and me and started shoving books furiously into my locker. I just wanted to get home and far far away from James until tomorrow when I will be forced to spend six hours in his presence.

"If you would have just said yes when I asked you out the first time then we wouldn't of needed to keep passing notes to each other." He said in a matter of fact tone before turning to Kit and offering out his hand. "Since our dear Nita here seems to have forgotten her manners I guess I'll have to be the one to make all the introductions. I'm James Thomson by the way. And you are?"

Kit, being the ever polite guy he is, took the hand being offered to him and gave it three firm shakes "Kit Rodriguez. Nice to meet you… I think." He was still playing catch up in the situation. I would have to explain everything on the walk home.

"Ignore him," I told Kit before turning back to James, "First of all if you had taken the rejection the first time around there would have been no need for continued note passing and second off if you would have been taking notes like the rest of us there wouldn't have been any note passing period."

"I concede defeat." James said holding his hands out in front of him palms outward in the classic sign of surrender. "So, is this the boyfriend?" he asked jerking his chin out towards Kit.

"Yes." I lied.

I decided that letting James believe I already had a boyfriend might be the best way out of this situation. It might have even worked if James hadn't caught sight of Kit's startled look. Damn it Kit. Why does he have to be so Jumpy?

The thing is I wouldn't mind Kit being my boyfriend at all but alas he seems to feel differently towards the situation. To be fair I've never really brought the topic up for conversation but neither has he. Sometimes when we're walking next to each other I would let my hand brush against his and he would jerk back as if he was burned thinking it was an accident (it wasn't). Nobody else knows this besides Dairine who sort of just figured it out for herself and then proceeded to tell Carmela, Kit's sister, but other then them it's a complete secret. I hope.

"Judging by the surprised look on Kit's face after you said that I'm guessing that it's a complete lie. Not to mention if you had a boyfriend you would have pointed it out when first asked you to go on a ride with me." James mused looking smug, "It doesn't matter anyway. I would have kept asking boyfriend or no boyfriend.."

"Look, is there something you want because considering I'll already be spending all day Saturday with you I don't particularly want to hang around the hallway chatting it up with you all night." I snapped after closing my locker and turning to face him with what I hope was an exasperated look on my face. He Just Smirked at me again. He seems to do that a whole lot.

"No, I guess I could go now. I was going to try asking you out again but as you just pointed out I have all day tomorrow to do that. Usually I wouldn't show up to a Saturday detention but if your there I might have to make an exception. See you tomorrow, Callahan." Then with a wink at me and another jerk of the chin towards Kit he was off heading towards the double doors at the end of the corridor leaving me being at my locker with a detention slip and a bemused looking Kit.

"Don't ask," I said automatically when kit opened his mouth to speak.

"I have to ask. That conversation was way to intriguing to stay in the dark." Kit teased with a smile. When I didn't say anything he made puppy eyes and stuck out his lower lip, "pwease Neets."

"Fine," I sighed, "James is just the new guy and Mrs. Stuart decided to make him my lab partner. We had a minor disagreement concerning notes for Mondays lab."

Judging by the expectant look he was still giving me it would appear as if I wasn't going to be able to get out of this situation with any half truths. I gave up and just let the whole story spill to Kit including the notes, the date, Joanne and the events that led up to Saturdays detention.

"And now I'm going to have to spend all day tomorrow alone with him cleaning out beakers or whatever it is Mrs. Stuart likes to torture the juvenile delinquents with and evading offers for dates and rides and it's all James fault." I finished. Kit had started frowning about the time I brought up James's offer for a ride and hadn't stopped since. Maybe he's jealous. Hey a girl can dream can't she.

"She makes them shelve books in the library." He said when he finally choose to speak,

"Huh?"

"What Mrs. Stuart makes the juvenile delinquents do. You'll spend about an hour setting up for tomorrows lab and the rest of the time shelving books in the library. I've had detention with her before." He added, "And you won't be alone either. I have detention tomorrow to."

"Say it isn't so Kit. What could the golden boy have done to make him get so unjustly punished and thrown in with us mere mortals?" I put on my best damsel in distress voice. He smiled a bit but mostly just turned red.

"Mr. Tesser caught me setting loose one of the frogs for Mondays lab," he admitted "so I'll be serving in detention with you and the new guy."

"James" I corrected

"Right, James." he mumbled looking a little bit grumpy suddenly.

"Hey is everything alright? You got all moody looking on me all of a sudden." I asked.

"Fine," he said "just fine."

Well, maybe tomorrow will be almost tolerable now. I spend most Saturdays hanging out with Kit anyway. I'll just try to ignore James and make it through the day.

Why do I have the feeling that this will be easier said than done?

A/N: Review, Review, Review please. Also a thousand thanx to Books To the Ceiling for all the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: Snap Decisions

Disclaimer: See last chapter, I'm getting tired of writing these things.

Chapter 4

"You wanna spend the night at my place tonight? Dairine is spending the night on Mars with some aliens she's helping out and dads still out of town for the small business owners convention." I asked Kit as we rounded the corner to his house.

He had been acting oddly since we left the school and I figured a good old fashioned sleep over might get him straightened out. Okay, you caught me. It's really just a cheap ploy to see him in his pajamas but you got to get your jollies where you can in life and this is one of the ways I get mine. Don't judge me.

We were almost in front of his house and he still hadn't answered me yet. I could hear Ponch barking from behind Kit's front gate. It made the silence seem louder. "Yoo-Hoo! Anybody home in there Kit?" I waved my hand in front of his face in an attempt to break him from his haze.

"Did you say something, Neets?" He looked at me as if he was realizing for the first time that I was there. I know for a fact that this isn't true, however, because he had been stealing glances at me the whole walk home. And sure maybe the reason I caught this is because I was watching him but that's completely besides the point.

"I asked if you wanted to spend the night tonight. I'm all alone at the house." I spoke slowly as if spelling it out for a small child or perhaps a mentally retarded person. Which is of course ironic considering the fact that Kit is in all honors classes and has straight A's.

"No thanks. We got to get up early for detention tomorrow remember?" He said with a teasing grin at the last part. I groaned out loud at the mention of waking up at seven in the morning on a Saturday to clean beakers and shelve books but didn't argue.

"In which case I'll see you in hell first thing tomorrow morning. Till then." I gave him a couple of friendly punches on the arm before leaving him in front of his house and continuing on to my own.

"Hello! Anybody home?" I called out into the empty house. Silence. Looks like I have the house to myself.

Having the house to yourself has it's perks. For starters I can play my music as loudly as I want with nobody to complain. I get the TV and computer to myself. I get to order pizza for dinner with tons of anchovies with nobody to complain about the flavor they leave on the crust and cheese. Nobody is around to interrupt my Friday night studying time.

Of Course, like everything else in life it has it's down sides as well. For instance there's nobody around to talk to or split the anchovies ridden pizza with (I'm a complete pig, if there's nobody around to share it with I'll probably end up eating the whole thing by myself) and every creek the house emits sounds like a bloodthirsty axe murderer creeping around outside my door waiting to attack.

\ I dumped the contents of my bag out on the table and went over to the fridge to get a lemon flavored soda. Just as I was pulling the tab back on the soda can the telephone rang breaking through the silence and making me jump a foot and a half in the air. I debated letting it go to voicemail but I walked forward and answered it any way. For some reason I wasn't feeling eager to get started on my studying today.

"Hello, Callahan residence." I said just like the way I was trained to answer the phone from when I was a child.

"Is Nita in?" Came the all to familiar voice on the other end.

"What? Are you stalking me now? Is that it? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's illegal." I couldn't believe my horrible luck. I had just met this bastard today and already he was everywhere I turned. Metaphorically speaking of course considering I'm on the phone but you get my jist.

"Of course not. Stalking would be a violation of my probation. I'm just engaging in a friendly telephone chat with a dear friend." James voice came from the other end of the line.

"See, the scary part of that is that I'm not sure if your joking or not." I said. The plus side of having this conversation over the phone is that I can just hang up at any time. Which I was planning on doing in just a few minutes. First I need to see why the heck he's calling me.

"Of course I'm joking," he said, "Just not about the probation part."

I decided not to question his seriousness anymore and jus get to the heart of the problem. But first things first.

"How the hell do you have my number? I certainly didn't give it to you, I know that much." I know I shouldn't come off as being so cold considering it just seems to attract him more but I can't help it. This shit is getting annoying.

"There's a radical new invention. It's called the phone book. All I need is your last name and the name of the city you live in and there it was. Anyways I figured you'd be thrilled to hear from me."

I snorted. "Well go figure but you guessed wrong. I'm sure that happens a lot for a guy like you."

He laughed from the other line. "You're feisty, I like that. And yeah I'm wrong a lot but something tells me I'm not wrong now."

"While I'm just thrilled to bits that I could please you with my feistiness you have exactly," I checked the clock behind me over the sink, "thirty second to tell me why you're calling and then I'm hanging up on you."

"Well you see Callahan, I just couldn't stand the thought of having to wait a whole other day before I could engage you in witty banter again so I figured I'd give you a ring." He said, " that and I wanted to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat. There's a great pizza place not to far from the school that serves the best slices in town."

I knew the place he was referring to. In fact it was exactly where I would be ordering my anchovies pizza for tonight's dinner. I wasn't about to let him know that we liked the same pizza place, though. He would probably try to twist it to mean we were soul mates or something.

"I'm hanging up now James." I said instead.

"It was worth a shot. I'll see you tomorrow, Callahan." Then his voice was replaced by the rhythmic beeping signaling the call has been ended.

I hung up the phone and turned to face my piles of textbooks on the kitchen table. I abandoned my quest for good grades temporarily and headed over to the TV room. After flicking through six hundred channels and not landing on one for more than two minutes I forfeited my search for entertainment of the television variety.

_Kit _, I asked via mind speak.

There was a pause for a minute and I could hear him chewing on something and I resisted the urge to swallow..

_Yeah Neets? _

_I'm about to die of boredom here. You can't let that happen. You're be best friendless. _

_What do you mean you're about to die of boredom? What happened to your Friday night study schedule. The perfect girl never breaks schedule._

There was something about his tone that annoyed me. And just what did he mean by perfect girl. I didn't like the idea of being thought of as predictable, especially not by Kit who I want to think me exciting and spontaneous.

_Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow. _I broke our connection and walked over to the phone.

I scrolled through our caller id until I found the number I was looking for. Thomson, James - 340-6897.

The phone rang three times before he answered. "Hello?" came James's voice from the other end. Something about it made my heart strum faster, a reaction I usually saved for the sound of Kits voice.

"Hey. I changed my mind. I'll take you up on that pizza after all." I said quickly before I could chicken out and change my mind.

"Great. Give me your address and I'll pick you up at seven, or is that to late for your curfew?" He asked teasingly. Why didn't he sound surprised by my abrupt change of mind.

I ignored the curfew comment before giving him my address and hanging up with out saying good bye. I turned back towards the clock. It read four fifteen which left me about three hours to get ready for my very first date ever.

A/N: Review, Review, Review. Please, I beg of you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. You should know this by now. 

Chapter 5

"Carmela! 'Melaaaa!" I was currently running around the bottom floor of the Rodriguez household screaming and searching frantically for the only person who could possibly save me from this dire situation.

I had _wasted _the last fifty minutes pacing back and forth in my walk in closet trying to find an outfit in that monstrosity I apparently call a wardrobe to no avail. Tack on to that the twenty minutes I spent in the shower washing and shaving my legs and I'm left with less than an hour and a half to get ready for my date with James.

It's these event that led to me being in the situation I'm currently in. Which is in Kit's living room, wrapped in a towel, barefoot, with wizards manual in hand (I had used it for the beam me up Scotty spell) and screaming for the only person I know with even an ounce of fashion sense.

I don't know what the hell I must have been thinking when I picked up that stupid phone and said I'd actually go out on a date with him. With less then three hours notice none the less. I blame Kit. If he hadn't of made me up to be some sort of predictable goody two shoes then I wouldn't of had to go and behave in such an unpredictable way just to prove him wrong.

Damn you, Kit!!!

"Nita? Is that you?" Came the most welcome voice I could imagine at the moment drifting down the stairway. The voice was soon followed by rushed footsteps pounding their way down the stairs. "What are you…" Carmela's voice trailed off when she caught site of me in her living room dripping, wrapped in a towel and wearing what I can only imagine to be a very distressed look on my face. "Why are you wearing a towel?"

"Carmela!" I threw my manual on her coffee table and ran up to her, "You have to help me. I only have an hour and fifteen minutes left!"

Carmela was starting to look a little bit distressed and concerned now and when she spoke it was in a tone that clearly said she feared for my mental safety, "What's wrong? And what happens in an hour and fifteen minutes? And yet again, why the hell are you wearing a towel?"

I took three deep breaths like Kit always makes me do when I'm frantic and then tried speaking again hoping that this time I came across as less frantic and spoke in a pitch humans can hear as opposed to only dogs (If the fact that Ponch was currently cowering under the couch was any indication.).

"I have a date," I said slowly and evenly, "he's coming to pick me up at seven. I have nothing to wear, I don't know what to do with my hair and I don't even know how to put on makeup."

"_You _have a _date?_" Okay, so not a flattering tone to say it in. And what is with the incredulous look she's sporting?

"Yes, _I _have a _date._ And he's going to show up at my house in an hour and fifteen minutes. This is all information we've been through already. Some information we haven't been through is _what the hell am I going to do_?" I may have screeched out that last bit but come on. I have a problem and she's just reminding me of my nonexistent love life. Not helpful.

'Mela doesn't say anything. Instead she just turned right around and started walking up the steps again. Considering that I don't think she'd just leave me in this crisis I'm guessing that she wants me to follow her.

Which would have been just fine, no problem, if Kit hadn't chosen this moment to leave his room and run into Carmela and I on our way up the stairs.

While I'm clad in nothing but a towel.

Shit.

"What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

I watched Kit watch me as I felt my own face start to heat up to roughly the color of a cherry with him following not to far behind. His dark brown eyes roved up my legs that were insufficiently coved in my very short towel and paused on my thighs before continuing their journey upwards and pausing to eye my breasts where the towel had slipped down in all my distress. As his eyes worked their way up to my face he noticed I was watching him and turned twice as red (if that was at all possible).

"Carmela is helping me get ready for my date. I just beamed here straight from the shower." I said in explanation for my appearance.

"_You _have a _date?_" Kit said after he regained the ability to speak. Again with that tone and facial expression. It was the exact one that 'Mela had donned when I first told her. Is it really this hard for people to believe that I might have a date?

"Yes, _I _have a _date. _Now if you'll excuse me he's picking me up at seven and I need to get ready." And with that I pushed past a still dumbstruck Kit and followed Carmela to her room.

A hour later I emerged from 'Mela's room after having been plucked, puffed, made up and powdered within an inch of my life with a satisfied Carmela trailing after me. I'm a couple of sizes smaller than Carmela and I have bigger feet then she does but with the help of some enlargement and shrinking charms I know that allow Dairine and I to share clothing I was able to borrow her clothing to wear on my date.

Date. God, that still sounds so weird. I, Nita Callahan, have a date. Cool.

Okay, back on task now.

I was wearing one of Carmela's jean mini skirts with black tights on underneath. On top I was wearing a black long sleeved top that went off the shoulder and was made out of a very comfortable stretchy soft material. I had on suede boots and a matching suede jacket. A chunky black necklace fell at the neckline of my top, picked to match the black dangling earrings on either side of my head. My hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail with my bangs kept down.

According to 'Mela the whole thing has a very 'sexy but casual look to it' that is just casual enough for a pizza place and just sexy enough to make him drool.

I kept catching glimpses of myself in any reflective surface and stopping to stare. I didn't really look like me. I looked _good. _Not to say I don't look good on a regular basis it's just not this good.

I had fifteen minutes till James would be showing up at my door and Carmela was walking me downstairs where I had left my wizards manual so I could beam my butt home.

"Nita, step over into the light here. I want to check your mascara one last time before you go." Carmela's voice interrupts me as I was once again checking my own reflection in the hallway mirror.

This struck me as odd because we put a charm on the eye makeup so it wouldn't smudge but 'Mela had used the last hour to work a miracle and I wasn't about to question her ways so I did as I was told. When I did I understood why she wanted me to step into the well light kitchen.

Kit was standing in front of the open fridge opening a soda. When he caught sight of me he pretty blatantly checked me out. Twice in one day. Kit and I have never seemed like a more realistic possibility.

We stood there in silence for a few moments. Me, waiting for critic of some kind on the new look. Kit, eyeballing me. 'Mela smirking and looking back and forth between us.

"You look nice…" Kit finally said. I would have been disappointed in his lack of reaction if I hadn't heard the way his voice cracked when he said it.

"Thanks," I said before turning back to Carmela, "and thank you. You are my savoir. Any time you need help on homework or an organ donor I am your girl." And with that I walked over to the coffee table, retrieved my manual and set up the coordinates for home before waving one last time and leaving with a loud popping noise.

I landed in my living room just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

A/N: Review please and tell me if you like this chapter 'cause I'm a little iffy on it.

P.S= I know this is totally random and has nothing to do with the fic but I'm trying to make a list of a hundred books to read before I die and I've only come up with twenty five. Needless to say I need help and I'm open to suggestions. If you have any leave them with your review. A thousand thanx.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't now nor will I ever own the young wizards series. That privilege lies with Diane Duane and her publishers. I am just her humble servant. 

Chapter 6: The date

My head swung towards the door and I briefly considered hiding under the couch and pretending to not be home. But seeing as our couch is rather low to the ground and I'm no Kate Moss in the weight department I thought the better of it.

Instead I gathered up a considerable amount of courage, much more than it ever took to face the lone power, and checked my reflection in the hallway mirror one last time. The reflection of the pretty girl I saw there, a girl who looks nothing like myself, calmed me.

Maybe I could be that girl if only for tonight. She wouldn't be afraid of a date with some guy she doesn't even like. It was with this thought on my mind that I strode over to the door and pulled it open with a sense of fierce determination, a sense I usually saved for wizardry battles.

The door opened to reveal James standing there leaning against the door jam smirking at me (almost as if he knew the inner quandary I was having before opening the door) and holding, low and behold, a bouquet of flowers. He didn't seem like the type to bring a girl flowers but I guess you can't judge someone after knowing them for one day.

"Hey," he said in his cool and slightly teasing voice before offering up the flowers with a flourish and a mock bow. "These are for you, my lady."

"Thanks," I said before reaching out and taking the small bundle of pink flowers out of his hand, "I'll go put them in water."

With that I left him standing in my living room while I headed to the kitchen to find a vase, having a florist for a father makes this a pretty easy feat. I arranged the bouquet in the vase after adding water and a small pouch of plant food that was strapped to the bundle. I set them in the middle of the kitchen table and contemplated them for a moment still a little shocked that a guy who wasn't my father had brought me flowers.

When I headed back into the living room in search of James I found him standing in front of my unlighted fireplace studying the pictures on the mantle. I blushed crimson upon noticing which picture he was looking at. It was a photo taken of me and Dairine in the tub when we were little. James noticed me blushing and grinned at me.

"You ready to go?" he asked, tactfully not mentioning the picture or my blush.

"Sure." I said before turning to the coat rack to fetch my jacket. I stared at my jacket for a moment before deciding that it didn't match with my ensemble. It was only September anyway. There was a full month left before jackets become a necessity.

James held the door open for me while I walked through and waited with me while I locked it from the outside. I followed him down the walk way before we came to a stop in front of his motorcycle which he had parked at the curb.

The sudden thought occurred to me that I was wearing a skirt. James seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"You can ride sideways," he said before opening a small compartment at the back and pulling out a plain black helmet and handing it over to me, "Here. Wouldn't want any danger to come of that pretty little head of yours."

That last comment lessened the effect of the kind gesture (he was giving me his only helmet). So instead of saying thank you or insisting that he wear it I just shot him my best scowl, which can usually get Kit to cower behind the nearest piece of furniture, and shoved the helmet on my head without a word.

James just grinned at me and got on the bike scooting forward to make room for me on the back. I got on behind him arranging my legs in a way that made in unlikely my skirt would fly up. He asked me if I was ready, I answered in the affirmative and we were off.

The ride was short and I managed to avoid any embarrassing mishaps of my skirt flying up and flashing the entire street. The parking lot at the pizza place was mildly full but not enough that we should expect a wait. Walking in James held the door open for me again. I was still a little surprised by his good date manners.

Pop's is known at school as the hang out for teenagers because they were cheap, mildly good and nobody cared how long you hung around after you were finished. Upon entering the thick smell of garlic smacked us in the face. Looking around I noticed a few people from our class including Joanne Virella and Tasha Wood.

Yay, I was hoping Joanne would be there for my first date.

I said a little prayer in my head to not be seated anywhere near them while James talked to the waitress. By some miracle they had yet to notice us come in but I knew that if we were seated near them this good fortune wouldn't last.

"You okay?" I looked up to see James watching me with a concerned look on his face. Apparently some of my distress must have shown through.

"Never better," I mumbled while the waitress grabbed two menus and showed us to our table.

And guess where our table was located? Go on take a guess.

You guessed it!

Our table was just across the aisle from Joanne's separated by nothing but an empty table. You can say what you want about god but she sure has got a sense of humor.

It was around this time that Joanne looked up and noticed we were there. James pulled out my chair for me just as Tasha and Joanne brought their heads together to confer. The waitress took our drink order and left us to go get them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked again.

I put on a fake smile and a cheerful tone, "Just fine, thanks." James looked doubtful but didn't push the issue.

"If you say so," he responded, "What do you like on your pizza?"

This posed another small issue. As far as pizza goes I'm quite partial to anchovies, mushrooms and pineapple. Unfortunately the only person who would ever go along with me in my madness was kit. So, since I obviously couldn't ask for that, I told him that what ever he wanted was fine.

We ended up ordering pepperoni. I could tell James was trying to be neutral but I never could stomach pepperoni. It's to ambiguous as far as meats go. Nobody really know what's in there. It's probably like some poor little piggy's hair and nails all squished into a tube like shape.

So far in our relationship James and I had been able to maintain a pretty steady flow of sarcastic banter. Unfortunately this run of luck was short lived and we had eventually lapsed into awkward silence only to be occasionally punctured by a failed attempt at making conversation.

This might have been for the fact that I was hyper aware of Joanne and Tasha whispering to our right and that James was still being uncharacteristically polite.

Little did I know that I would be longing for this horrible awkward silence later on in the evening.

A/N ( 1): I survive off of reviews so review and I won't die. P.S- if I die nobody will update.

A/N ( 2)- I know this chapter was insanely short but if I tried to go on from here it would be way to long so it'll have to wait till the next chapter.

A/N (3) (how many of these things am I allowed?)- Muhahahah I've left you with a cliffhanger. Don't worry though the next chapter should be coming quickly enough. Sigh. I'm to damn nice for my own good sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okay, you caught me. I really am Diane Duane and instead of working on my next book I'm writing pointless fluffy fan fiction for no pay. Nothing gets past you.

Chapter 7: In Which Things Get Worse

You know how sometimes there are days when the world seems to be on your side? Days where there was so much that could have gone wrong but inexplicably everything turns out all right anyway?

Yeah, that's _so _not this kind of day.

On the contrary really. This has been the kind of day where you walk around thinking 'well, at least things can't really get any worst then they already are' and then somehow all the forces in the universe work together to make sure things do. Get worse I mean.

Yeah, _that's _the kind of day this has been.

Let's just recap shall we?

First I get assigned some punk slacker as my lab partner. Then said punk slacker goes on to spend the entire period hitting on me via notes instead of, oh I don't know, working. Said slacker _then_ goes on to earn me a Saturday detention alone with him, Kit (A.K.A love of my life) and Mrs. Stuart.

Hold on, there's more. The love of my life goes on to reject my offer of a sleep over and thus denying me the profound privilege of seeing him clad in his pajamas. Then he goes on to pretty much call me a predictable goody two shoes and in a moment of weakness I agree to go out on a date with the before mentioned punk slacker, which bring me to my current situation.

Which is in a lousy pizza place across from the two most popular girls in school on a date with some guy whom I had just met today and to top it all off the love of my life just walked in the door.

(A/N-you have no idea how badly I wanted to end the chapter here.)

I was just spying on Joanne and Tasha over the top of my menu when the little bell stationed over the door clanged cheerfully over the head of the latest costumer. Who just happened to be Kit followed by Carmela (because god hates me, that's why).

Kit's eyes found me immediately (he once told me, during a game of truth, that he could sense whenever I was in a room) and we locked eyes for a moment neither of us waving or speaking via mind touch.

Carmela, however was a bit slower, reading the enlarged menu behind the service counter until she noticed kit wasn't paying attention to whatever it was she was saying. 'Mela's eyes followed where Kit was looking and when she caught sight of us she gave an excited shriek and grabbed Kit's hand, dragging him with her over to our table.

"Nita!" she squealed, causing some of the nearby tables to crane their necks to stare at us including Joanne and Tasha. "How's your date going?" she asked in a rather carrying whisper making James smirk, Kit look apologetic and me blush to the roots of my hair.

"It's going fine, Mela." I didn't bother whispering. I then went on to make all the necessary introductions "James you remember Kit (Here James gave Kit some sort of backwards nod which Kit reciprocated. Guy's are weird, I won't try to explain them.) and this is Kit's older sister, and another one of my friends, Carmela. Guy's, this is James."

Carmela gave an excited little wave and a 'hi' which James returned (although he might have been mocking her with the wave). Kit, however, had stopped looking apologetic and was now scowling unabashedly at James, who would sporadically shoot wary looks between Kit and I. Hmm, maybe Kit thought James was mocking Mela's wave as well.

"What are you guy's doing here?" I asked.

"Mom burnt dinner again," Mela answered "we've been sent to collect something edible to eat."

The waitress choose this moment to arrive with our pizza. She set down the hot pan and paused for a moment, giving us a second to ask for anything else, before shuffling away again.

Kit looked from the pizza back to me again.

"You hate pepperoni." he accused..

"I don't _hate _pepperoni" I defended (or lied, either one) "I just prefer other toppings more so you don't see me eat it much."

"Bull," he snarled "you hate pepperoni. You call it mystery meat."

I had no idea why he was getting so angry over something as small as a pizza topping, but I didn't want James to know that I hated the topping he picked.

"I do not," I said indigently.

"You do to."

"I do _not."_

" Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

By this point in our childish banter most of the restaurant was staring at us, including the wait staff. James was looking confused, Mela was looking knowing and Joanne was looking down right giddy ( she was no doubt already setting up plans in her head to spread the news of this little freak out all over school).

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this," I snapped "it's just pepperoni. It's not the end of the fucking world."

"No reason," he answered, "I just don't know why you would pretend to like something you so obviously don't." he said with a meaningful look towards James.

And with that he was gone, stalking through the throng of people and out the door. Mela said her goodbyes and followed after him leaving me and James alone with a crowd of onlookers, a pepperoni pizza, and one hell of a thick tension hanging in the air between us.

Gradually the other people in the restaurant went back to their business. I picked up my water glass and downed what was left in it in one go before turning back to James, feeling the sudden need to apologize for what had just happened.

"I'm sorry about that, James." I said, "I don't know what's wrong with him but he's been acting odd all day."

He looked doubtful but he nodded anyway and reached over to serve himself a slice of pizza. I picked one out for myself after him and purposely ate every bit of pepperoni on it, fighting off my gag reflex the entire time.

We ate in silence for the rest of the time. I didn't have any seconds and James polished off the rest of it himself. He paid the check and pulled my chair out for me again when we made to leave.

I could feel Joanne's eyes on my back all the way to the door (which he held open for me again). When we got outside the temperature had dropped a good fifteen degrees at least and I was now freezing. I shivered and rubbed my hands over my arms rapidly to warm them.

"Are you cold?" James asked.

Before I could answer that no, I'm not cold at all that I just shiver sometimes for no reason, he had taken off his jacket and was holding it out to me.

This is when it hit me that he had been polite for our entire date. He was actually _trying. _When I realized this I felt guilty and I wanted to tell him not to bother. I wanted to tell him that he really didn't stand a chance. I wanted to tell him that, despite my best efforts not to be, I was still madly in love with my idiot of a best friend. I wanted to tell him sorry, but it would never work between us.

There was so much that I wanted to tell him but I couldn't very well tell him any of that so I just took the jacket and said nothing.

A/N- Here is where I would usually add some sort of catchy remark to try and compel you to review but I just don't have it in me at the moment. I've used up all my creativity on the story and I have none left (sob). So just review, alright?

A/N- the next chapter will probably be of Saturday detention and will most likely be posted over the weekend. Sorry for the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-All character involved (with the exception of James and Tasha) are the property of Diane Duane and her publishers. I do not stand to profit from this story.

Chapter 8: In Which I Get All Breakfast Club On Your Ass

Most Saturdays I usually wake up to the sun shining bright over my pillow and blinding me to the point that I have no other option but to get up. Today, however, that was not the case. Today I woke up to the blaring squawking of my alarm cloak next to my bed.

Is there anything more ungodly than waking up at six thirty in the morning on a Saturday? I'm the type of girl who holds her sleep in fairly high esteem. As it is I'm already forced to wake up at this hour five days of the week.

Part of the reason I was so hesitant to roll my ass out of bed this morning might have been because of the situation awaiting me. This situation being Saturday detention with my biology teacher, a guy I went on a rather awkward date with the day before, and one very angry soul mate.

When James had dropped me off at my house the night before I had immediately checked my manual and the answering machine for any messages from Kit to no avail. We had known each other for years now and in the span of those years we've had our fair share of arguments. Despite our many arguments we've never had a freeze out.

A freeze out, of course, being the type of argument where one or both parties completely cut off contact with another. Meaning no phone calls, face to face interaction, email, notes, etc. Nada. Zilch. Nothing at all.

It was with this growing sense of dread that I got up, showered and got dressed for the day. I filled my thermos to the brim with some much needed coffee ( I briefly considered making it an Irish coffee to help me through the day but soon dismissed the idea. I seem to have making a fool of myself down pat with out any help from alcohol.) and left my house to head on over to hell.

When I arrived at the school the sky was gray and seemed and rain was drizzling down. The sky seemed to crack ominously overhead with thunder. Overall it was all rather fitting for the type of day I was foreseeing.

Mrs. Stuart was waiting in her classroom already when I arrived looking perfectly awake and alert for so early in the morning. I'm sure getting up was no problem what so ever for her seeing as she probably sleeps in the school hanging upside down from the rafter wrapped in a cocoon of her own wings.

Seeing as my luck is just naturally sucky I really shouldn't of been so surprised to find that Mrs. Stuart was not alone. She was currently in the presence of a tired looking, but sulky none the less, Kit. Luckily it seems as if James hasn't shown up yet seeing as I couldn't see him anywhere in the room and his motorcycle wasn't in the parking lot.

Maybe the fates will cut me some slack or the powers that be might remember some of the favors I've committed for them and make it so James doesn't show. He doesn't seem like the type to show up to a Saturday detention. He was probably out getting into a bar fight or working on his motorcycle or something. Anything but waking up at six thirty in the morning to go to detention with the weird chick he went out with the night before.

Well, I thought, if I'm lucky somebody else will have Saturday detentions well to act as a sort of buffer to this very awkward and tension filled situation. Of course I thought this before this supposed buffer actually showed up. Some how I don't think she'll be out to defuse any of the tension.

Joanne walked into the class room in a very short skirt and high spiked heel shoes. You know, overall a very practical ensemble for walking in the rain and coming to Saturday detention.

Mrs. Stuart called role, frowning when she noted that James wasn't here, and set us up cleaning beakers before leaving the room to go do very important teacher type things.

You could just imagine how the conversation flowed with just the three of us in the room. (Note sarcasm here) Basically Kit washed, I dried and Joanne filed her nails. Aren't we just one little efficient assembly line?

Just as we were finishing up the door banged open. I turned expecting Mrs. Stuart to have returned and ready to give more orders for sadistic punishment. Instead I saw James standing and looking out of place in the door jam. I would have welcomed Mrs. Stuart and her sadistic punishment if this was my alternative.

Lucky for me I got both. Right after James came in Mrs. Stuart was right behind him tsk tsking him for being tardy and marking his name down on the role call sheet.

After she had marked him down she sent us down to the library to shelve books that various students had returned through out the week before scurrying off in the direction of the teachers lounge again.

The four of us looked at each other for a couple of moments before heading in the general direction of the library. Kit and James were pointedly ignoring my presence, Kit was scowling at James, James was returning the favor and Joanne was looking seductively at James. It was going to be a very long day.

The library in my school is one of the less used rooms in the building considering none of my fellow classmates read and the librarian is an ancient old woman who spends most of her days in a semi-comatose state. The room basically consists of twelve dusty book shelves and three computers from the 90's.

When we got to the library Kit and I headed in the direction of the book return bin, Joanne made her way over to one of the desk chairs in front of the computers and James walked straight past us and over to the assistant principals office which is connected to the library by a small hallway branch.

"Where are you going?" I called after him, "we're supposed to be shelving books."

"I'm in need of some mood music and I know she has a radio in here because I saw it when she was enrolling me on my first day," he answered before picking up various articles on the hallway desk next to the door and looking under them.

"You really think nobody's going to notice if you start blasting music through out the school?" I asked.

"Maybe they will maybe they won't. I guess we'll find out." he picked up a ceramic toad on the desk and looked under it, "aha!" he said before reveling a small gold key.

He inserted the key into the slot and turned it, the door popped open easily with a small creak. James disappeared through the door way and we could here him moving around inside.

"James! You can't go in there. You're going to get us all in trouble" I stage whispered as in Mrs. Stuart was right in the next room instead of on the other side of the school building.

He ignored me and reappeared brandishing an out of date beige radio with a long unplugged cord trailing after him. He plugged it in behind the librarians station and the sounds of A.M radio immediately filled the room before he started messing with the dials.

"What shall we play?" he asked.

"How about nothing?" I retorted.

"Put on 28.5!" Joanne called out in her chirpy high voice. This earned her a general look of disgust from everyone in the room. 28.5 plays all the boy band type singers that the preppy girls listened to so we all just ignored her.

"Tune into 89.4" Kit said making his way over to the radio to stand beside James and tinker with the dials.

"Kit!" I yelled outraged. "Don't encourage him!"

They both ignored me and soon loud heavy metal music filled the room. With some haggling on my part I managed to convince them to turn it down to a semi-respectable level and once I was convinced that Mrs. Stuart wasn't going to come blasting into the room handing out RPC forms I turned back to the books. I sat crossed legged on the floor and started alphabetizing novels into piles.

My peace however was short lived. I wasn't even through the letter 'G' before I looked up to find James nowhere in sight.

"James!" I yelled over the music.

"Yes my sweet?" he said (which caused a muscle in Kit's jaw to jump) appearing in the doorway of the assistant principals office.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked rudely, pointedly ignoring the 'my sweet' line.

"Looking through permanent records." he said matter of factly before turning back into the room.

"What!" I yelled and scrambled up to bolt in after him.

He was standing in front of a large open file cabinet with a plain beige folder open in his hands, his eyes scanning the page.

"Listen to this : The student displays rebellious nature and has trouble dealing with figures of authority. He shows a lack of interest in his school work and an unnatural interest in destruction of school property. The student has been disciplined over 75 times since elementary school." he read allowed from a file with his name on the tab.

"You can't read those!" I said outraged as Kit appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" he asked looking warily between James and me.

Nobody answered and James started reading from the file again.

"The student shows anti-social behavior and isolates themselves from the fellow classmates. The student displays loner type behavior and may exhibit signs of problems integrating with their fellow classmates in the future." he read.

I snorted, "Big shocker there, James. We already knew you weren't exactly a candidate for prom king."

"That wasn't mine, that was yours." he said while slipping the folder back into place.

"What!" I said while Kit laughed loudly.

I stormed over to the file cabinet before retching the file out of his hand. It was thin and contained comments from all my past teachers. I read through the file and I'll spare you the details but the gist of it was this; while Nita has tested in the ninetieth percentile in the class and makes decent grades she doesn't interact with her fellow classmates and she is overall a big fat freak.

Not in those exact words of course but something along those lines.

By the time I finished reading through my file Kit and Joanne had joined James in front of the file cabinet and were laughing over comments from various peoples files.

"Hey, get away from those. We aren't supposed to be in here." I said before going over and putting my file back into place.

"Why not? Who's gonna find out?" James said not even looking up.

"Come on, Neets live a little. God knows that would be a first for you." Kit's voice was still dripping in sarcasm and disdain.

I decided that arguing this would be a losing battle so I just left and started shelving books. At least that way if Mrs. Stuart came in she couldn't say I was participating. If you can get a Saturday detention for passing notes in class I don't really want to know the punishment for breaking into the assistant principals office and tampering with private records.

Soon enough they came back out and Kit came over to help me with the books. I know Kit. He can never say sorry so this is his way of apologizing for what he said. Joanne started to surf the net and look at clothes and James was messing with the radio again.

It didn't really bother me so much that they weren't helping. James didn't seem like the type to help anybody with anything (except maybe moving the body) and Joanne probably isn't familiar with the alphabet so shelving books is out of the question. What did bother me was that they needed to find a way to get into further trouble.

"I'm going to go get a soda. Anybody want anything." James said suddenly jumping down from the counter from where he was sitting.

"I'll get a diet." Joanne said, looking at him worshipping like.

"You can't go get a soda. In case you've forgotten we're not supposed to leave this room." I said while making my way over to the 'm's.

"Just like we weren't supposed to go into the assistant principals office? Yeah, so. Once again who's gonna tell?" he said, before turning and walking out he double doors towards the cafeteria.

We waited for him to come back anxiously. Well, I did at least. Joanne was still looking at clothes and Kit didn't really like James very much so he was probably hoping he got caught. Twenty minute's had passed before I came to a decision.

"Ok, I'm going after him." surprisingly I got no reaction what so ever from this comment. Kit just gave me a look that plainly said he didn't believe me and Joanne didn't even look up from the computer screen.

I just sighed and left the library. The teachers lounge was all the way on the other side of the school so my chances of getting caught weren't very likely. I checked the cafeteria and all the nearby halls but he wasn't in any of them. On my way back I saw the door that lead to the fire escape open.

I climbed out onto the fire escape and looked up. Sure enough there he was. Sitting on the roof letting his legs dangle out over the parking lot. I scrambled out onto the ledge next to him.

"What the hell are you doing up here? You went to get soda. You've been gone twenty minutes." I said. He just ignored me for a moment looking out over the city. We could here the faint sounds of taxi cabs and the hustle and bustle of all the people.

"You really like him don't you?" he said. Well, that wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"Who?" I said, deciding to play dumb. I knew who he was talking about and he knew I knew.

"Kit. You're little Spanish friend."

I briefly considered out right denying it but decided against it. For some reason I knew he wouldn't tell anybody.

"Yeah, I do." then I added as an after thought, "Sorry,"

He didn't say anything he just climbed back over to the fire escape and held out his hand to help me back down. We walked back to the library in silence and avoided each other for the rest of the detention. I spent most of the time working and he spent most of his time letting Joanne drool on him until Mrs. Stuart came in and said it was time to leave.

A/N; Whew! This was a very long chapter for me. That might account for why it's not very good but I needed to get that out of the way. The next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. Send me plenty of updates or I'll take longer to post. Yes. Yes, that is a threat. Be afraid. Be very afraid.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I ALREADY TOLD YOU!! No I do not own the young wizards series. (runs away screaming).

Chapter 9; In Which There Are Arguments Of Epic Proportions

Kit and I had made up for the most part. Our fights never end with apologies or any sort of big to do, we just get over it and go on like nothing ever happened. So when he offered to walk me home I knew everything was just fine between us.

I, however, wasn't as sure about James and me. When detention ended he had hightailed it out of there with out so much as looking at me or Kit. Joanne had noticed it and had chased after him when he left, probably thrilled to bits that I was now out of the picture.

While we walked home I contemplated how complicated my life had recently become. Things would be so much easier if I could just like James. James could be nice when he had the mind to be and he was certainly good looking. What more could I ask for out of a guy.

But no, I had to be in love with my oblivious and obviously uninterested best friend. It's not like I don't realize that my being in love with Kit could damage if not completely ruin our friendship. I knew this but I couldn't help it anyway. There was just something about Kit.

I had always felt completely comfortable around him. Even when we first met and I didn't do so well around boys I was just fine around him. When I'm upset he always knows exactly what to do and I can say absolutely anything around him with out even wondering if I should be telling him it. If we were to ever go on a date I wouldn't need to run to Carmela to me made to look like someone I'm not. I could go in jeans and a t-shirt for all he cared.

Unfortunately Kit doesn't seem to recognize all these wonderful reason for us to get together.

While I was lost in my own little world contemplating the tragedies of me having a crush on my best friend it seems as if Kit had been doing some thinking of his own. He certainly was if what he blurted out next, as we were rounding the corner to my street, was any indication.

"So, what's going on between you and that new guy?"

These might very well be the most glorious words he had ever uttered to me. What's that in his voice? Could it be jealousy by any chance? Probably not, I talked my self out of it. Kit is your friend, he's just concerned about you, that's all. Calm down Nita.

"You means James?" I stalled.

Maybe I should let him think we're going out or something then he would become wild with jealously at the thought of me being in the arms of another man and claim me as his own. Or something like that.

"Yeah, James" he said with a slight sneer at the end.

"Nothing, really. We went out once and that's pretty much it so far." I decided against lying to him in the end. It wouldn't have worked anyway. He could always tell when I'm trying to lye or even be vague. It's one of the things that annoys me most about him.

"Are you sure?" he pushed, "You guys disappeared for a while there and when you came back you wouldn't even look at each other."

Jeez, he seems interested. Since lying was out of the question (stupid oath) I opted, instead, for vagueness.

"Oh, That? That was nothing." I assured him and prayed that he would let it drop. No such luck.

"Nita." he said, plainly exasperated.

"What?" That's good. Utilize the false innocence voice. He wasn't having any of it though.

"It's obvious you're lying"

"What? How can you tell?"

"Because when you lye you're voice gets all high and squeaky. You sound like Joanne," he said matter of factly.

I would just like to interject here that I was truly and deeply offended by that last comment. I sound nothing like Joanne and I told him so. He ignored me.

"He obviously likes you," he said still ignoring my outright denial of ever sounding like Joanne.

"So. Is it so hard to believe that a guy might like me?" I responded snottily.

If lying wasn't going to work I opted for defensiveness. Luckily Kit is usually slightly afraid me. I was counting on this to get me out of this situation.

"No!" he cried clearly flustered, "you're perfectly likeable. I just don't like him that's all."

"Who? James? You don't like James?" I asked incuriously.

James had never done anything to him. Just because I didn't want to date the guy didn't mean I didn't like him. Aside from a bit of a rebellious streak he seemed like a perfectly nice person.

"Yeah, I don't like James." He said with just as much defensiveness in his voice as was in mine.

"Why don't you like James? He never did anything to you." By this point we had already reached my house and were standing outside staring each other down.

"He just doesn't seem trust worthy that's all. I don't think you should be going out with him. He wouldn't be good enough for you and he might not treat you right." he said with a note of finality in his voice.

"You don't even know him! How could you possibly decide all that from a person when you only just met him?" I screamed at him. A woman walking her small dog down the street averted her eyed and hurried past us.

"Fine! Go on then and date him. See if I care. Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." he screamed back. The woman with the dog broke into a run.

"He's not going to break my heart because I'm not dating him you idiot!" I screeched back at him. I could feel my face start to redden out of anger. Only Kit can get me mad enough that that happens.

"Why aren't you dating him then?! You obviously have so much good stuff to say about the guy!" he retorted. Gradually his face started to turn just as red as mine. I'm the only one who can get him angry enough for that to happen.

"Because I like someone else, that's why!" I screamed with out thinking and then immediately gave myself a mental smack on the forehead. I always lacked that filter between your brain and your mouth.

"Someone else?! There are more guys?!" he yelled looking furious, "Jesus, Nita how many guys do you have hanging around exactly?! Who's this asshole?! The one you like!"

By this point we were both screaming at the top of our lungs and standing inches apart with red faces.

"The asshole is you!" I screamed, again demonstrating my lack of a filter.

Kit's face went slack with shock. The words were starting to catch up with him and their meaning was starting to register. I could see the flurry of emotions on his face. Shock, embarrassment, recognition, regret and something else I couldn't identify.

He started to open his mouth as if to say something and I so didn't want him to say it. I didn't want to hear his rejection or his apology. I didn't want to see that look of pity shadow across his face so I did the only thing I could think of at the moment to stop him from saying it.

I kissed him.

The feel of Kit's lips on mine was absolute bliss and I felt like I was floating. I was completely lost in the sensation.

Kit's start of surprise brought me crashing back down to reality.

A reality where Kit didn't like me and I had just made a complete and utter fool of myself.

I retched my lips back from their comfortable new temporary home and turned and ran inside before Kit could say anything.

A/N: The next chapter will probably be the last one and it should be posted around the weekend. Until then review review review. It makes your beloved author very very happy. I like to know that people are actually reading this crap.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If you hadn't gathered this by the other nine chapter you're hopeless and I give up on you.

Chapter 10

There are certain events that take place when you kiss your best friend of four years and dart away. If you wish to avoid having to go through these events you should probably avoid kissing your best friend of four years and darting away. Just a tip.

The first of which is you start to wonder if it's at all possible to drown yourself in your own bathtub and how painful that just might be (not painful enough I decided). The second of which is that said friend will inevitably try to get to you in some way. The third of which takes place after said friend gives up and consist of unplugging your phone, eating a gallon of rocky road, and crying until your tear duct shrivel and dry up because you've just made a complete mess of everything.

And you're fairly certain you've just lost your best friend.

After I had made a run for it I had slammed the door behind me and flattened myself against it, chest heaving with heavy breaths. Kit started banging on said door and I was forced to retreat into my room.

From the comfort of my bed I could hear Kit yelling at the house begging me to come down so we could 'talk'.

"Nita! If you don't let me in I'm going to beam in!" came the newest shout from outside.

I dove across my bed and reached for my manual on the desk. I chanted the words that would put the barrier around the house. There, now Kit couldn't use the beam me up scotty spell against me.

"Nita?" came an incredulous voice from the doorway to my bedroom.

I looked up to find a bewildered looking Dairine peering at me through a slit in the door. She saw me see her and came in to perch herself at the edge of my desk.

"What the hell is wrong with Kit? You know what, on second thought what the hell is wrong with you?"

I couldn't help myself. She was there looking so confused and I hadn't seen her in forever and I wasn't in the best mental state at the moment. Before I could even fathom what I was doing I was spewing the entire story to her. The part about James, the date, detention and eventually the cardinal sin that had just taken place outside our very own green door in front of Bugzy, our garden noam.

When I had finally winded down I looked at her awaiting the shock, surprise, and confusion that would surely follow.

"I knew it." That was all I got. No shock, surprise or confusion.

"What do you mean you knew it?" I said with a growing sense of dread in the pit of my stomach.

Maybe I had always been completely obvious about my true feeling for Kit. Maybe Kit always knew but just politely pretended not to notice it.

"He was always staring at you and drooling all over the place. When that thing with Ronan went down I don't think I have ever seen him so pissed."

My eyes snapped up to meet hers, "Huh?"

"Come on Neets, don't tell me you didn't know this. Kit is completely crazy about you. Carmella and I even have bets going on how long it would take you two to snap out of it and get together," She said, "My time isn't until next month. Do you think you could put this thing off until then?"

I sat in shock for a few moment while I let this sink in. If Kit liked me back that would explain a whole lot. He did seem grumpy whenever Ronan or James was around. And there were times I caught him staring at me for no reason.

Wonderful, glorious realization settled over me. Kit liked me back. Kit, the love of my life, liked me back.

"Well, I can see this is gonna take a while to sink in so I'm just gonna go take a shower now." Dairine made her way over to the door.

"Wait!," I called out realizing something else. She turned to look at me over her shoulder. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you on mars with your little alien friends?"

"I left. They kept trying to clone me in my sleep and it was getting annoying. There might actually be a couple of chicks who look like me running around Mars at the moment." And with that she was gone.

I heard the distant sound of the water starting in another part of the house and I listened to that while I let this new information digest. Until I felt the manual start to buzz in my hand.

I flipped back into the message section and saw a message from Kit.

_Meet me on the moon in ten minutes. I'll be waiting at our spot._

I replied back before I could stop myself.

_I'll be there._

(Ihavenoclueastohowiwouldgoaboutgettingadividerthingytocomeupsoidecidedtoberesoucefulandmakemyowndon'tyoujustloveit)

The dust raised up all around me when I landed on the moon before settling back at my feet. I looked up to find Kit sitting on a rock and staring back at earth. He hadn't heard me land.

"Hey." I whispered, almost not wanting to break the still silence that was trademark of the moon.

Kit jumped and whirled around to face me, "Oh, your early. Hey."

We stood there staring at each other, neither knowing what to say or where to start. Jut as I opened my mouth to make some sort of attempt Kit started spilling his guts:

"I love you." I tried yet again to say something but he held up his hand to stop me, "You don't have to say it ok? I know that you don't feel the same way about me and that that thing that happened outside your house was just in a moment of weakness. But it's the truth, I love you and I hated seeing you with James, not because he's a bad person, but because he's not me and I hate the thought of you with anyone else."

He finally stopped and just stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets awaiting my response.

Well, there was no way I could top that so I did the next best thing.

I kissed him. Again.

And this time he kissed me back.

(Ihavenoclueastohowiwouldgoaboutgettingadividerthingytocomeupsoidecidedtoberesoucefulandmakemyowndon'tyoujustloveit)

When Monday came I prepared myself to face James again. When I walked into Mrs. Stuarts biology class I was totally ready for the confrontation that I was sure would come.

Surprisingly none came.

When the notes came up on the board a folded paper was passed my way. I looked up to find James steadfastly avoiding my gaze. But I knew that it came from him.

_I heard about you and Kit._

How was I supposed to respond to that?

_Yeah. Sorry._

Don't look at me like that. Like you would of thought of something better to say?

_That's ok. We wouldn't of worked together anyway. Actually Joanne and I have been talking a lot lately and we're getting along really well._

JOANNE! Am I being punked right now? There's no way he can be interested in Joanne.

My thoughts must have shown through on my face because he sighed and pulled the paper back to him.

_I know what you're gonna say so don't. There's actually a lot more to her than what you think. She can be very cool when she's not acting all cheerleaderish. _

Well, what could I say to that?

_Good. I'm glad that worked out for you. I just hope she doesn't break your heart or I might opt to get violent._

He snorted when he read that and started writing back. Neither of us noticed Mrs. Stuart coming down the aisle towards our desk with a fierce look on her face.

_Same goes for Kit. He better watch his back. I've had a lot of experience at fighting._

I wasn't at all surprised by this. We were grinning at each other like idiots when the note was swept off our desk.

"Detention!" Mrs. Stuart yelled before stuffing the note in her pocket and making her way back to the front of the class.

We got another one because we couldn't stop laughing after that.

(Ihavenoclueastohowiwouldgoaboutgettingadividerthingytocomeupsoidecidedtoberesoucefulandmakemyowndon'tyoujustloveit)

When class let out James walked me to my locker where Kit was waiting for me. When Kit caught sight of us he gave James another backwards nod which James returned.

Sigh. Something's never change I guess.

James left us to give Joanne a ride home and I filled Kit in on their situation. He seemed relieved when I told him they were going out now.

Hmm. I wonder why.

I think he might still believe that I don't really like him and am in some way interested in James. He's weird like that sometimes. So damn insecure.

Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to kiss him till he gets it through his thick skull that I want to be with him.

This was one job I didn't dread at all.

The End

A/N: So that's my story. I hoped you enjoyed it. I have plans going for my next one but it might be M rated so mature audiences only. I hope you all check it out.

A/N: I want to offer my thanks to all my reviewers but a couple in particular. I want to thank Books to the ceiling who was my first reviewer and I want to commend Hitorimono

for their awesome profile. Also want to send a special thanks for everyone who put me on their favorites list. You have no idea how thrilled that made me.


End file.
